No es mal karma Es miedo
by Petuniz
Summary: Luke le pide matrimonio a Lorelai. Mi visión de cómo debió haber sido.


'¿Mas café?'

'Sabes que la pregunta está de más. Ya tengo cara de Juan Valdéz y el burro…ya llegará.'

Luke empinó la cafetera, palpando con la otra mano en su bolsillo una pequeña caja rectangular que llevaba semana allí. Hace mas o menos un mes, Lorelai había tocado la puerta de su cafetería buscando café para tranquilizarse. Rory había dejado Yale y Lorelai estaba destruida. Había perdido a asu hija en manos de Emily y Richard. Conversaron por horas, hasta que ella casi se duerme en su hombro.

Siempre estuvo enamorado de Lorelai, pero fue esto lo que lo convenció de comprar el anillo, que ahora reposaba en una pequeña caja en su bolsillo.

'Lorelai...' - le tomó la mano izquierda.

'Mmph-mmph... si, más café, por favor.' - Lorelai leía el diario, ajena al ajetreo de la cafetería esa mañana.

'¿Te. No.necesitas.responderme.ahora,si.quieres.piénsalo,no.te.estoy.obligando.' - lo soltó sin respirar, mientras le mostraba el anillo.

Toda la cafetería quedó en silencio.

'Hasta que se lo dijiste, ya era mucho esperar.' - exclamó la Sra. Patty.

'¿Qué no se puede hacer nada en paz aqui sin tenerlos a todos encima! Fuera de aquí todos, todo corre por la casa. Fuera.'

Mientras, Lorelai observaba el anillo con una sonrisa en la cara hasta que sonó su celular. Era Michel, avisando que iba a llegar más tarde y que necesitaba que lo cubrieran para recibir los nuevos cortinajes que llegarían esa mañana. Dejó, sin darse cuenta, el anillo en la mesa y se levantó.

'Luke, debo irme, tengo algo que atender en el Dragonfly. Gracias por el café.

Lorelai estaba por abrir la puerta, cuando oyó la respuesta por sobre su hombro.

'Prométeme que lo pensarás. Por favor, prométemelo.'

'Por supuesto. Serás el primero en saber de mi decisión.'

Luke miró en anillo sobre la mesa. Suspiró y lo guardó.

Camino al Dragonfly, Lorelai recibió la segunda llamada de la mañana: Sookie.

'¿Lorelai? Qué bueno que te encuentro. ¿Sabes? Se me ocurrió una idea genial para traer a Rory de vuelta. ¡Alojarla aquí en la posada! Sería genial, estará libre, pero cerca...'

'Sookie, Luke me pidió matrimonio hoy.' - la cortó Lorelai.

'¿Qué? Oh, que bien, ¡serás la señora Danes! ¿Ya aceptaste? Yo te voy a organizar tu boda... podría ser en tonos pasteles, o... del color de tu anillo. ¿De qué color es tu anillo?' - Sookie comenzó a planear.

'El anillo... el anillo.'- Lorelai comenzó a alterarse. 'Sookie, ¡no tengo el anillo, lo he perdido! ¡Lo tuve en mis manos en la cafetería! ¿Y ahora, cómo voy a decirle que sí? Esto es un mal augurio, quizá debo decirle que no...'

'¿Ibas a aceptar?'

'Me dijo que lo pensara... e iba a decirle que sí, pero ahora, sin anillo, no puedo. Voy a hablar con él ahora mismo. Voy a llegar más tarde a la posada hoy, Sookie. Avísame cualquier cosa.'

'Adios Lorelai, suerte.'

Ya eran casi las 11.00 am. Luke limpiaba las mesas y ordenaba la cafetería para recibir a sus clientes para almorzar, cuando vió a Lorelai en la ventana, con los ojos rojos por haber llorado en el trayecto de vuelta a Stars Hollow.

'¡Lorelai! Ven, entra, toma asiento. ¿Qué te sucedió?'

'Luke, yo... no puedo casarme contigo'

'¿Por qué? es decir, es tu decisión, pero ¿por qué no puedes?'

'Porque esto está mal. He perdido el anillo, es un mal augurio. El destino se está encargando de prevenirme. No puedo. Lo siento, Luke. ' -comenzó a llorar.

'¿Estás segura que esa es la razón? ¿No será que tienes miedo? Es normal, yo también tengo miedo, pero tenemos el resto de la vida para hacerlo lo mejor posible'

'Si, yo quiero casarme contigo, pero con este precedente, no puedo.'

'No existe tal precedente, Lorelai.' - deslizó el anillo sobre la mesa. '¿Quieres hacerme muy feliz a tu lado y casarte conmigo?'

'Yo... si quiero casarme contigo. Estoy segura.'

Luke deslizó el anillo en el dedo de Lorelai y lo selló con un beso. De un momento a otro, sus miedos se esfumaron y cuando Lorelai le devolvió la mirada y lo besó, supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto.


End file.
